


Worth It

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Markiplier's Kink Adventures [2]
Category: Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Facial, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked him for something a bit new. Mark is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> First RPF fic! Hope y'all enjoy it!

You're sitting on the bed, feet planted firmly on the floor. The carpet is thick & luxurious between your toes, & you keep your eyes on it, on the way the bright color contrasts with your skin. You're so embarrassed, your face hot & your skin almost clammy with nerves. You can't believe you're doing this. You can't believe you actually asked for that.

"Hey." A familiar deep voice in your ears, then a familiar pair of feet in your field of vision. You keep your head down, until a big hand takes you by the chin & gently lifts, forcing you to look into his face. "Are you okay?"

You nod, biting your lip, still too nervous to really say anything, trying to avoid his warm eyes. 

"Do you still want to do this?" He crouches down in front of you so that you're eye to eye, & you're acutely aware of how naked you are, & how naked he... well, isn't. The denim in his jeans creaks as he shifts position. "It's totally okay if you don't."

"No, I, uh... I want to do this." You're embarrassed about the way your voice shakes, ever so slightly. "Just, um... I never thought I'd get to do this with... you." 

"I'm nobody special," he says, his hand still cupping your cheek. His thumb is stroking your cheek, & the tips of his fingers are buried in your hair. "& you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I really do want this," you say, & you're feeling a bit better now. It helps seeing his gorgeous face, so close to yours. You want to kiss him so badly, to bury your hands in the blue floof on top of his head, but that's part of the fun. The denying. The wanting. "I, um... I think I'm ready to get started." You press your hands against your thighs, fingers digging into the skin.

"Okay!" He bounces up with his trademark energy, a wide grin spreading across his face. "This is gonna be fun!" He goes over to the table in the corner, then comes back with two different items. Your heart starts to beat faster when you see them.

First are the handcuffs. He fastens them to your wrists carefully, keeping your hands in your lap. 

"Is that okay? Not too tight?" He squeezes your fingers, checking for coldness.

You nod. "Yeah, that's fine." 

"Now remember, we can stop at any time, you just have to say 'stop', or stamp on the floor three times. Do you remember?" He's fiddling with the other thing, threading it through his fingers & letting it pool into the palm of his hand. 

"Yeah. Three stamps mean stop, two mean pause." The metal of the handcuffs makes you shiver, goosebumps spreading across your body in wave after wave. You feel your nipples start to get hard, a familiar throbbing between your legs. 

"Okay. Now let's do this!" He's grinning as he bends down & ties the blindfold over your eyes. You're glad that his smile is still in your head when you can't see anything. 

The room is just warm enough, & everything is quiet. It's kind of strange, to be concentrating this hard when you can't see. You feel his breath across the top of your head as he stands up, feel the warmth of his body just in front of yours. The denim of his jeans brushes against your legs, rough & soft at the same time. 

"What do you want me to call you?" For the first time, he sounds a little nervous. His hand is on your face again, the pad of his thumb stroking your cheekbone. 

"Pet, please," you mumble, biting your lip & fighting the urge to look down again. But his hand is on your face, & it won't let you, & you're weirdly grateful for that. It's nice to not be able to feel shame. 

"Good pet," says Mark, & he steps closer, pressing your face into his stomach as he rubs your hair. 

You shiver, feeling the arousal in the pit of your stomach start to throb harder, His fingers are now trailing along the back of your neck, & you can feel his erection against your chest. You're kind of surprised - some part of you though that there was no way he would be into this, & he's just doing it to make you happy. But no, there it is, hot & heavy through his jeans. Your nose is full of his smell, & his shirt is riding up a bit. You can feel the wiry hair under his navel. He smells musky & warm, a bit like his soap & a bit like his laundry. You can't get enough of it. 

"Now...." Mark's voice has dropped, at least half an octave, & one of his hands goes to the top of your head, pushing it down, until your neck is at an angle & your cheek is pressed against his erection through his jeans. "Get to work, pet."

You actually moan at that, & you'd be embarrassed if you weren't so damn turned on. You can feel your arousal throbbing through your body, feel the stickiness on your thighs, & no doubt there's going to be a wet spot on the sheets before this is all done. 

You mouth his erection through the denim, clumsily swirl your tongue along where you think the head is. You're off balance like this, getting dizzy. You relish the sensation, mouthing up & down his cock, making the denim cool & soggy. 

"G-good pet," he mumbles, his hand on the back of your head & pushing you closer. It's almost hard to breathe. Almost. You don't want it to ever end. When he pulls you away, you actually whimper. "You're really good at this," he says, & he's let go of your head & is fumbling with his belt. You can hear it clink. "I don't think I can hold on much longer, but I don't gotta, you're okay with that, right?" He's mumbling now, clearly babbling.

You're not sure if you want to blush at the compliment, or grin. He's just being so... cute. Even when he's got you at his complete mercy, you're still charmed by how goofy he is. 

The head of his cock is wet & sticky, & he's using rubbing it against your cheek, spreading pre-cum across your face. You shiver - you're gonna smell like him. You stick your tongue out & lap at the tip, gently, tasting salt & musk, & you can feel him shivering. 

He's holding your chin again now, fingers pressing down on your jaw to make you open your mouth. You do so obediently, & shiver as you feel the length of it slide into your mouth.

His cock is big. Not, like, ridiculously big, but big enough that you have to consciously relax the back of your throat as he pushes it. You close your mouth around it, your tongue stroking along the underside, feeling it pulse & twitch. You hum, & you can feel him shiver against you. This is something like power, & you're surprised at how much that turns you on, because the pulsing between your legs is getting harder, stickiness drooling between your thighs. 

You lose track of time - your mind is full of him, the taste & the smell of his cock, the sound of his moans. It doesn't feel like a long time, but who knows? If your hands weren't handcuffed together, you'd be sliding them between your legs to take care of business, but you can't. That's part of the fun. More denial.

He pulls his dick out of your mouth abruptly, & you feel almost... empty. Bereft. If you weren't so in your own head right now, you'd probably be more embarrassed. At least, the small voice in the back of your head says so. But who cares about that, because you can feel the hot spray across your face, sticky & stringy & a little bit gross, but who cares, because this is so fucking hot you almost can't think.

"You did... very good," Mark pants, & you can feel him bending down in front of you, his cock pressed against your shin. Then he's removing the blindfold, & you blink in the brightness. feeling the sticky cum on your face. 

"Th-thank you," you mumble, your cheeks flushed & your breath coming in hard pants.

"Now... it's your turn," he says, & he's grinning like a devil, pushing you back on to the bed. You feel his mouth on your inner thigh, & you shiver, spreading your legs wider. For all the embarrassment, this was totally worth it. You sigh at the first pass of his tongue, sinking into the sensation. 

His tongue is hot & wet, & it feels like no time at all until the pressure in your belly is breaking, & you're cumming, sobbing & shaking as the heat washes over you in waves, fluid spurting out of you. You lie there panting, feeling the sweat making your hair stick to your face, then blush, because... oh geez.

“It's, um... I'm sorry. It's on your face,” you mumble, staring at him over the curve of your chest & your stomach.

Mark grins ruefully. “Well, I knew it was a thing that might happen,” he says, moving to lie down next to you. He's still go this jeans around his thighs, & when he pulls you to his chest, you get cum on his shirt. “Totally worth it, though.”

You think you can agree with him on that.


End file.
